Yes
by finnsgirl994
Summary: All things regarding the Proposal!
1. Yes, A Thousand Times, Yes

**After Glee practice Friday, Finn asked Rachel to stay till everybody had left the choir room.**

Almost sheepishly he asks,

"Even if you don't want to marry me, can you still hug me?"

Without a word Rachel enfolds Finn within her arms, rising to her tiptoes to rub his back. As Finn nuzzles into her neck, she smiles unconsciously, and gently presses a kiss to his shoulder. He pulls away but Rachel pulls him closer, rising once again so her mouth is level to her boyfriend's ear.

"Yes."

Finn pulls away once more, to gawk at Rachel with a level of astonishment that makes her giggle.

"Yes?"

She nods, and remembering the final scene in _Pride and Prejudice,_ decides that for once she will tell Finn how she feels without singing. Grasping his hand, she clears her throat.

"Finn Hudson; the first time I ever saw you, I knew I wanted you, plus something more. Even then I could tell how special you are, and it didn't take long for me to understand how much I needed you. You've been my rock when I've been broken, and I've had the honor of helping you when you needed it too. We're meant to be because we know how to love each other. I've had three years to fall deeper and deeper in love with you. Even when we weren't together, I was in love with you."

Finn wipes his eyes a little, and gives her the half smile that shows that he has no words, not yet. Rachel decides to decrease the space between them. Gesturing to the choir risers, Rachel puts her hands on Finn's shoulders. "I always loved you", she says, and seals the words with a kiss to his forehead. "I will always love you", she vows with a gentle brush of her lips against his cheek. "I love-". Finn holds her face firmly and kisses her the way he kissed her at Nationals last year, when the world was spinning too fast for Rachel to understand, except now she knows.

Finn spoke up before she did. "I want to marry you."

Rachel smiled, and pulled him close once to whisper "Yes, yes, I am forever yours, yes."

And she kisses him again, knowing that she can now do this forever.


	2. I Know You

Sleeping with Rachel was the best. Even when she wasn't that into it, she'd get into it. Finn didn't understand how the girl who could not text without proper grammar and spelling would transform into a siren, a beautiful seductress who would reduce him to grasping hands and needy kisses in an instant.

Their first time was like that. He started slow, kissing and slowly rubbing her arms and back, until he felt her relax. It was the most amazing feeling for Finn to know he could do what he'd wanted to do since sophomore year. In fact he did exactly what he'd imagined a million times in his room, alone; first, he slowly slid the straps of her slip and bra off her shoulders, peppering them with kisses that soon moved to her neck, her collarbone, and then the best thing happened. Rachel, growing impatient with arousal, swiftly pulled her slip off, leaving her clad in tiny pink panties and bra. Finn's heart stopped a bit as she grabbed him by his head and pulled him onto her chest, forcing him to kiss her harder and faster until her breathing grew ragged. She was panting when she whispered, "I'm ready", and finally, finally, Finn had his girl.

And then she had him. And then they savored one another, tenderly and gently, leaving Finn slightly teary eyed with emotion.  
>It was then he knew that he wanted to marry. To be honest he'd always imagined it, and he knew she'd thought about it too. It was why she kept pushing for New York, an issue that still made him lose sleep at night. Future worries aside, Finn knew that one day, he'd ask Rachel Barbra Berry to be his wife, and she <em>would <em>say yes.

She had to.

And mere months later, she did.


	3. MySpace

**Rachel's POV.**

It had been more than six months since her last MySpace video. She knew it was bad to slack off or become lackadaisical about her singing talent but lately she had so much to do in the day that she had no time to prepare and perform every single night.

It probably had something to do with Finn.

Getting back together with him that last day of Glee Club junior year was probably her best decision ever. They went to her house after school that day, where they just lay on her bed and talked. And for once, talking didn't mean making out breathlessly. It actually was hours of Finn and Rachel, talking about _them._ It was after that day that Rachel really appreciated Finn for the poet he was, for the kindness and light that he carried around despite all his hardship.

Sometimes she doubted whether she deserved a boy- a man- like that in her life.

She always was able to reassure herself of her worthiness, but the constant worrying was troubling her more than she cared to admit.

The day that he proposed though, that day changed something.

She realized something about herself; something new and different.

She did deserve Finn. Not because she was talented or pretty or smart, but because she could make him happy. And in that moment she understood the saying that love is about making the other person happy no matter what.

Rachel got out the camera, set up its bedazzled stand, and pulled up a song on iTunes.

**Finn's POV. **

Finn hated his new iPhone. It was complicated, he didn't know how to use Siri at all, and the small keyboard made his fingers seem gargantuan. Sometimes it would beep, and he couldn't figure out why.

That evening he was playing COD 3 with Puck, trying not to lose for the fourth time that night.

Finn was actually starting to beat Puck, much to his happiness, when that damn iPhone began making a racket. He would have ignored it but he saw it was a MySpace notification, something that he hadn't received since Rachel had sung _Firework… _last year. Sighing, Finn put down the controller because who else would use MySpace but Rachel? She hadn't been talking to him as much, which she explained as her "thinking" about his proposal.

All in all, Finn was getting pretty stressed out.

The page loaded, and there it was- a new RachelxxBerry music video.

_Baby it's you.  
>You're the one I love.<br>You're the one I need.  
>You're the only one I see.<br>Come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top._

It was Kurt's new favorite song, the one he played ten times a day for a whole two weeks when it first came out. It was Beyonce's song, _Love on Top. _It was Rachel hitting notes she had never ever hit before, or at least not in front of him. Most of all, there was a caption to the video.

It was one word.

It was everything.

"_Yes." _

"YES!" Finn ran off to tell Kurt, dropping his iPhone on the way up the stairs, unknowingly smashing the screen in the process.


End file.
